


The Way We Are

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: "For The First Time" The Script actually, Beautiful, F/M, Fandom, LGBT+, M/M, Might add some mroe later, actually add mroe later when i think ofthem, f/m - Freeform, inspired by a song, m/m - Freeform, previous Clockwork Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: "For the first time every time i wake up and meet you and love you and fall into you all over again, William Herondale." Jem whispered.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Set from when both Jem and Will were aged twelve until a month before Clockwork Angel is borne, this story tells the life andlove they had before they were awakened for the first, last, and proper time by the grey-eyed girl with the clockwork angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very beginning, about five months after they met in the training room

“I’ve got something to play for you, Will.” Jem said to Will, a small smile curving on his lips.  
“Oh, really?” Will replied, interest blooming.  
“Really,” Jem grinned and a light colour flushed his cheekbones, his silver eyes sparkling. “Come on.” He heaved Will up from the chair and Will laughed.  
“Jem, you do realize that I’ll have no idea what you’re playing, I cannot decipher one piece from another.”  
Jem turned around and gave Will a mysterious look through half-lidded eyes, along with a smile that was equally so.  
As the made it into Jem’s room Will flopped himself down onto Jem’s bed, his upper body lying on the bed, the lower half resting on the floor, Will’s arms flung above his head in a careless, but very attractive, manner. Jem was finding I increasingly hard to not notice, and much less keep an eye on his violin and the rosin he was putting on the bow.  
Jem glanced up and noticed Will gazing at him – it was rather distracting, his eyes a soft, but entrancing blue with flecks of violet in them, high-lighted even more so due to the soft-focus winter light coming in through the open window.  
Will’s eyes flashed at him and a small smile curved to his lips. “Like what you, see?”  
Jem snorted a little indignantly, but secretly he thought very different. He placed his violin underneath his chin and the rosined bow to the strings and played. At the start it was beautifully slow and serene, and then it gently mounted until it was more purposefully undated and tremored before it edged onto something that screamed “danger”. Finally, it softly floated out to its last lingering note like that of a funeral march, but somehow, it was as though you were hearing it sub-conscious, faint but absolutely beautifully haunting.  
Will looked speechless at Jem, in complete and utter awe, before his lips flickered into a grin and he clapped, grinning and shaking his head at his parabatai. “That was absolutely amazing,” he said after a while to Jem, and Jem blushed, bowing his head and his hair fell to cover his face – short at the back but long at the front so it sometimes caught in his eyes.  
“You really think so?” Jem replied and Will smiled at him. Will came to his side and wrapped his arm around Jem, pulling him into his side with a laugh.  
“Of course I do.” Will looked down at Jem. “Please don’t tell me this is the point in our relationship where you stop taking me seriously?”  
Jem looked at Will and laughed, leaning into Will’s side. “No, not at all. I just can’t really explain it. I know how I feel and what I mean, but I just can’t really explain it. And I’m finding that that is becoming increasingly more often.” He admitted, and he went still as Will disconcertedly twirled his fingers through Jem’s hair. Jem felt his face and chest warm and his veins sing. Jem moved, relunctedly out of Will embrace and he sat on the edge of his bed, thinking. "Jem,are you alright? You look hot." Will asked immediately crouching down before his parabatai, the backs of his fingertips brushing Jem's face. Jem felt his face grow hotter, and he pulled away from Will's touch, and that action pained him. "I-I-I'm fine," Jem stammered but he didn't fight when Will got up and pulled him closer gently by his wrist until their were only an inch or two apart. "No, you're not. Jem......" Will hated himself for not being able to stop staring at Jem. He looked seductively beautiful, even more so to the light blush across his cheekbones and brushing up his throat, Jem's eyes a little wide and alert, when he blinked, or his eyes as half-lids as they were now, his lashes brushed his cheekbones. "I'm not what, Will?" Jem echoed softly, his quick-silver eyes like never-ending mirrors that Will could stare into all day. "You look......." Will's mind yelled at him to say "feverish" or "ill" but his heart and the less senisble part of his brain yelled "beautiful, gorgeous, seductive, ethereal". And he absolutely was. Instead, he leant in and his lips lightly brushed Jem's, before he pulled back and then kissed Jem harder but pulled back, shocked, when Jem began to kiss him back. He looked at Jem, wide-eyed, before in one fell swoop, Will's world came crashing down as Jem walked a step, buryied a hand in WIll's hair and kissed him, his lips parting with a gasp as Will swung them around and suddenly Jem's back was crashed against the wall, Will's lips hungry against his own, but at the same time trying so hard to be gentle. Jem pushd Will away from him, but only by an inch. Both were breathing hard. "Will, don't be so gentle with me. I'm not delicate china - I won't break." Jem said, slightly breathless, and Will stared at him, his eyes sparking predatory wildness but at the same time love, so much of it. Will's eyes roved up and down him once, before a long look. Slowly he leant in and kissed Jem softly, his eyes fluttering closed, his thumb absent-mindedly tracing the sharply-boned panels of Jem's face. Jem softly moaned Against Will's mouth, a nearly imperceptible sound, and it was what pushed Will over the edge. Will kissed Jem harder, forcefully, slipping his tongue into Jem's mouth when he lips parted in surprise, running it over Jem's tongue sultry, grazing his teeth over Jem's lower lip which Will learned, sent him into a complete and utter mess. Will started to kiss a sweet line, slow and nipping in place, down Jem's jaw and throat, and Jem felt breathy and strangely weak and suddenly unsure of himself. but he knew one thing. He don't think he had felt so safe than he did when he was in Will's arms.

WILL UPDATE LATER - TOTAL PROMISE


End file.
